cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tantamona
|connectedresources = }} Tantamona is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation at 894 days old with citizens primarily of German ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Tantamona work diligently to produce Iron and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Tantamona has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Tantamona allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Tantamona believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Tantamona will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Tantamona was founded in June 5, 2007 as a blue team nation. Some day after the foundation, Krager, ruler of Cesimelia, invited the young country to switch to the orange team and to join Confederation of Organized Nations. On request by Krager, Ojiras Ajeridas soon got very active in the alliance, and became Deputy in the Economy Department lead by Solunsford. After the Second CONlapse, when JWConner left the alliance with several government members and deputies and founded Veritas Aequitas, Solunsford was elected Director of the CON, and Ojiras Ajeridas followed him as Head of Economy. She lead this department also during the Unjust War and was awarded with the Unjust War Ribbon by her services during the war. Shortly after this war, Solunsford was found spying at Veritas Aequitas and went nuclear rogue against several notable rulers like The Big Bad and Bigwoody. There followed treaties to avoid war specially with The Phoenix Federation, protector of Veritas Aequitas and alliance lead by The Big Bad. CON’s ally Indipendent Republic of Orange Nations helped as mediator in this issue. Soon there were rumours about logs proving that Krager was at least informed about Solunford’s action at Veritas Aequitas, {senate didnt remove Krager, he resigned. and on the matter no logs showing anything about Krager were ever shown}and the Senate of CON agreed on removing Krager from his charge of director at least until the issue was cleared. Krager left the alliance accusing Ojiras Ajeridas of causing these rumours{proven by IRON governement and the logs of the conversations Ojiras Ajeridas had with them about what would need to happen for her to change the government of CON}, which is not condivided by most parts of CON, IRON or the Tantamona government. {In short Ojiras Ajeridas wanted to be President of CON, in order to make that happen she needed to change CONs government to even have a president} During the next months, Ojiras Ajeridas was still Head of Economy, but acted as de facto director of the alliance. This and the conflict with Krager lead to heavy tensions with Boudreaux, Head of FA of the CON of those times, and finally to Ojiras’ resign as Senator and to the leaving of the alliance. Together with Voodoo Nova of NPO and Darknecromance of CON they founded a new orange alliance called Ndrangheta. This alliance was lead by Voodoo Nova, while Ojiras Ajeridas had the function of Foreign Affairs minister, signing a protectorate treaty with Indipendent Republic of Orange Nations. Ndrangheta died 45 days later as a consequence of inactivity of most if its leading members, as Ojiras and Crinkledstraw decided to disband the alliance. While Voodoo Nova and Darknecromance went to NPO and Crinkledstraw to Veritas Aequitas, Ojiras decided to return to CON. After one week of consultation, and against a hard opposition of Boudreaux, she was admitted under the hardest terms given by the CON up to that date. She was locked out of every government position for half a year, and couldn’t enter into FA business for the same time. This was explained with the fact that Ojiras used her good relationship to IRON to gain the protectorate for Ndrangheta. After some month as ordinary CON member she was appointed as Lieutenant by the Military Head Casey, and after Brother Kanes leaving to TOP as Head of Foreign Affairs by Hebrin, working specially on improving relationships to IRON and ODN, the two major orange allies of CON. Later she switched over to the Recruitment Department. She brought, together with her deputy Kenkojenko, the member count up to 200 members again. Another internal dispute between some members lead to the leaving of Jenko to IMD, and finally Ojiras' last alliance change, following Brother Kane to TOP, as she got aware not to be able to work into th government any more, but neither allowed to leave it. During the Karma War, the nation of Tantamona fought against UPN. Less than a week after the beginning of the fights, UPN surrendered. Tantamona didn't participate in the war against Echelon. In January 2010, TOP declared war on C&G leading to the TOP-C&G War. Tantamona fought against targets of Mushroom Kingdom, Athens, ODN, LoSS, NpO, TJO and Vanguard. Being largely outnumbered by its opponents, the nation was hit heavily, loosing more than 75% of its strength. After a year of rebuilding, Tantamona almost reached it's strength of the time before TOP-C&G War. On February 7, 2011, TOP however entered the Doom House-NPO War defending their new ally Mushroom Kingdom. Tantamona was engaged in several wars against North Atlantic Defense Coalition and SNAFU, and tough it was quite clear since the beginning of the war that TOP would be on the winning side, Tantamona was hit heavily again. During the war, Ojiras Ajeridas was elected for the Heptagon of TOP, the lowest government level.